1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image generating apparatus, a moving image generating method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a moving image generating apparatus and a moving image generating method for generating a moving image, and a program for the moving image generating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a movie still camera that obtains a moving image with a smooth movement even when taking a still image during recording a moving image, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-219341. According to this technique, moving image data of which one piece has 640 pixels in a horizontal direction and 480 pixels in a vertical direction are obtained at a constant period. Then, when a release button is pushed during recording the moving image data, still image data with 1280 pixels in a horizontal direction and 960 pixels in a vertical direction are acquired and are recorded in a memory card. At this time, a reduced image having the same magnitude as a piece of image for a moving image is generated from the still image data, and is inserted at the acquisition position of the still image data.
However, according to the technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-219341, when a user wants to see a still image at a timing aside from the timing at which the user pushed a release button, it is necessary to generate still image data from one piece of moving image data having resolution inferior to that of the still image data. It is desirable that a user can appreciate a clear still image at an arbitrary timing desired by the user in concurrence with enjoying a moving image. It is desirable that a clear still image is taken in a short exposure time than an exposure time for a moving image. However, there has been a problem that a movement of a subject is awkward when the still image taken in the short exposure time is replayed as a piece of image for a moving image.